Kurona Yasuhisa
|affiliations = Aogiri Tree |relatives = Nashiro Yasuhisa (twin sister) Nanao Yasuhisa (father) |rc type = Rinkaku |manga debut = Chapter 85 |anime debut = Episode 13 |jp voice = Aoi Yūki MIchelle Lee (English)}} Kurona Yasuhisa (恭久 クロナ, Yasuhisa Kurona) is an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul who impeded Kaneki's pursuit of Madam A alongside her twin sister Nashiro. Appearance Nashiro and Kurona are identical twins. When they were children they both had black hair and dark eyes. However, after being experimented on by Kanou and made into half-ghouls they both received a kakugan. Kurona's kakugan is in her left eye. Kurona kept her black hair, while Nashiro's became white sometime between the experiment and the present.Her usual outfit is a long black cloak with a hood. On top of the hood is a two white circles that make up an eye. Her ghoul mask is a simple black and white vertical striped mask with a hole in the left eye. Kurona's Mask.png|Kurona's Mask in the manga. Kuro.png|Kurona's Mask in the anime. Personality As a child, Kurona was very cheerful and sanguine until she witnessed the brutal murder of her parents at the hands of a ghoul. The trauma caused by their deaths has caused Kurona to become cold, distant and relatively nihilistic. She decided to become a ghoul because she considered being human and living in the current " twisted world" to be the cause for her misfortunes in life. Her misanthropy is the result of Akihiro's manipulations. The one thing that Kurona cherishes more than anything is her sister Nashiro which has strengthened since their parent's death. She is willing to put aside any kind of mission or objective if her sister is in danger and vice versa. She is willing to even put her vendetta and against the world and disobey Akihito's instructions to save her sister's life after Nashiro was almost fatally injured by Suzuya. Plot Past Following their parents' murder, she and and her twin sister were immediately taken into custody by the CCG to train as future Ghoul Investigators. At some point afterwards, they disappeared. Unbeknownst to their peers, they were manipulated by Kanou and later became subjects of the same experiment that Kaneki would later undergo. After this point, the twins would refer to Kanou as their father. Raid of Kanou's Lab During Kaneki's investigation into Kanou, Kurona was tasked by the doctor to protect Madam A and was consequentially staying at her residence. When Madam A went to check up on her children, Kurona went with her and attempted to protect her during Kaneki's group's attack. When they encountered Kaneki, she abandoned Madam A on the orders of Kanou. A little while after CCG's arrival at the lab, the twins ran into Suzuya, a familiar face from the CCG. Following a brief exchange of words, the twins then engage him in a skirmish. However Suzuya is able to seriously wound Kurona with his stash of mini knives, leaving her almost helpless. Nashiro comes to her aid but Suzuya uses his quinque to nearly kill her. Kurona quickly rushes to her sister's rescue and flees to Kanou's hidden security room hoping the doctor can save her. There she finds Kanou with a member of Aogiri Tree. However Kanou states that Nashiro's damage was beyond recovery and that they should leave her. Kurona, shocked, stays behind and refuses to leave her sister behind. Kanou then leaves with Aogiri. It is unknown if she is still alive and active. Powers and Abilities Even before becoming a ghoul, Kurona was a promising candidate to becoming a CCG investigator which means that they had considerable strength and intelligence from an early age. After becoming an Artificial One Eyed Ghoul, Kurona has the heightened speed, strength, and regeneration capabilities of a ghoul. *'Rinkaku Kagune':''' '''She and her sister have gained her kagune presumably from getting one of Rize's kakuhou implanted into her. Her kagune presumably has the same abnormal regeneration rate seen in Rize's. She is capable of creating up to 2 tentacles from her waist. Like all rinkaku types, she overpowers her opponents with brute strength. In addition, she mostly fights alongside with her twin sister and adds pressure to their enemies with their combination attacks, similar to the Bin Brothers. Manga Depiction Kurona's Kagune.png|Kurona's Kagune. Anime Depiction Kurona's.png|Kurona's Kagune. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ghoul Category:One-Eyed Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members